Our Shared Pain
by MaryBobs
Summary: He smiles. "Well I am. I'm happier with you.", he kisses my cheek and lays his head on the table looking up at me. "Even through all the negativity around your name...you still seem to be happy with me.", I say. "Because... You're the one keeping me going. You're the reason why I stay in this harsh world.", he says looking into my eyes. (They don't have any categories for him)


M'Kenna POV

I pretended to be hurt. "I feel like you don't put your trust in me enough, X...", I said with my head down.

"Wait, it's not that!", he said and I laughed and hugged him. "I'm playing. I know you trust me."

He frowned. "How so?"

"Yoplted me enough to say your name and know your personal issues. And hang out with your friends too.", I say smiling.

He slightly smiles and huffs. "Well, you are my next door neighbor and classmate."

"And a good friend.", I included grinning.

He smiles. "Yeah...a good friend."

"Well, I'm glad you think so. I spoiled my snacks cause of her.", I say pouting a little.

He looks at me for a second then smiles. "We'll just order out."

"Really??", I asked.

He nodded. "Who's up for Panda Express cause I'm hungrier than mug."

Me, Ski and WiFi agreed and we stayed inside all day to eat and talk more about the tour.

I felt myself get sleepy and got up yawning. "I gotta go home, it's getting late."

"Aww nooooo!", I hear WiFi complain and I smile and hug him.

"I'll be back. I'm just a few feet away from here.", I say.

"Literally.", X says stuffing his face more with orange chicken.

"Aw.", WiFi doesn't let me go and I really don't wanna fall asleep here without making them uncomfortable.

"My mom's gonna be worried I've been out all night.", I say and he lets go.

"Yeah, I met her already. She's pretty nice.", X gets up. "I'll walk you home."

I smile and nod as he walks me out the house.

"Thanks for today by the way.", he says.

I look over to him and look him in his eyes. "You don't look as hurt as you did before. I'm glad."

He smiles."Well, I gotta give you props."

I chuckled. We walked on the porch and stopped and looked at each other.

I felt little as his gaze gets intense and I feel myself heating up a bit.

He hugs me and I hug him back enjoying his presence.

"Thank you.", I say and we let go.

"I'll see you tomorrow?", he asks.

"Maybe.", I say and walked toward my door and looked back at him as he smiles and walks back to his house.

As I walk inside, I kinda wish I'd stayed at his house because I regretted coming inside to see my father talking to my mom.

Jahseh POV

I smiled to myself as I walked back inside.

"Did you get a kiss?", I hear Ski ask.

I scoff and roll my eyes.

"Nigga, yes or no?", he presses on.

"No. Not yet at least...", I say.

He smiles and I look to see WiFi passed out on the couch.

"He might as well had said sum'. I would've gave him clothes and shit.", I said.

"He good.", Ski said laughing.

I yawned. "We got school tomorrow and I'm heading to bed. Night, Ski."

"Night.", I hear him say and leave.

I walked into my bedroom and decided to text M'Kenna good night.

Me: miss me?

D_C: maybe...

Me: don't front lol

D_C: dunno what you're talking about lol

Me: just admit it

D_C: ugh fine. Yes I do miss you...I wish I didn't leave

I frowned a little.

Me: u ok?

D_C: yep everything's fine here

Me: u sure

D_C: positive X. I just miss you is all

Me: awI'm missing u too

D_C:

D_C: btw I told my mom about the trip. She's okay with it.

Me: cooI'm glad.

D_C:...um...can I ask you something?

I got a little nervous myself.

Me: anything

D_C: now you're making me not wanna ask...

Me: lol y got u shy?

D_C: maybe but that's besides the point

Me: go on then

D_C: ... while we're there...do you think we can go to Disneyland...?

Disneyland???

Me: u...wanna go to Disneyland...? Ain't u a little too mature for Disney?

D_C: I am not! I...just wanna go... I've never been there before

Me: lucky u neither have I so I guess we'll go after the tour

D_C: really!? Thank you so much!!

Me: u wanna hug me now huh?

D_C: don't push it

Me: lol I'll see u tmr

D_C: night X

Me: night princess

I decided to change her name to Baby girl Rogue.

Hoping that soon, she'll change mine.

Next day-

I walked downstairs to see WiFi not here.

Nigga probably went and nearly took all my damn food.

I shrugged it off and walked outside to see M'Kenna walking out and yawning.

She rubs the sleep out her eyes then looks at me. "Morning!", she calls in a cheerful tone.

Why is she so cute...?

"Morning.", I yawned catching her contagious yawn and she giggled.

Damn this girl...

"Ready to go, sleepy?", she asks and I nod trailing behind her to school.

As we walked inside the class, I made sure to send a look to the guys from the other day.

They looked away as everyone else looked at us. Well...at me.

She smiled then looked out the window.

I frowned a little as the teacher said something about showing talents. And that's ain't something I wanna do right now.

She looked dead back here to me then to M'Kenna.

"M'Kenna, since you don't wanna pay attention, why don't you come up here and perform?", she asks.

M'Kenna's snapped toward her quick that I got scared she'd broken it.

"Perform?", she asks.

"Yes, M'Kenna. Get up here.", she says.

I frown at the teacher's tone but looked at M'Kenna as she rubs the back of her neck shyly.

"So, M'Kenna, what can you do?", she asks.

"I can draw, sing, dance and write stories.", M'Kenna says.

I looked at her in amusement and smiles.

Look at the little scholar.

She catches me looking at her and smiles to herself.

"Well class, what do you think she should do?", the teacher asks.

Really?

"Dance!", one calls out. "Sing!!", another yells. "Can you draw manga!?", someone else yells.

M'Kenna looks around like she's trying to calm down toddlers.

Honestly I wanna hear her sing.

I raised my hand. "Why don't you sing for us, M'Kenna?", I grinned as it got quiet.

"Mr. Onfroy, that's a good suggestion. And a calm one at that.", she says pointedly at everyone else.

M'Kenna cuts her eyes at me and I just smile innocently.

She rolls her eyes and thinks for a bit.

She finally gets what she wants to sing and smiles.

"Alright I got it.", she says looking at the teacher.

"You think you know me

But you don't know me

You think you own me

But you can't control me

You look at me and there's just one thing that you see

So listen to me

Listen to me

You push me back

I'll push you back

Harder, harder

You scream at me

I'll scream at you

Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder

I'm dangerous, I'm warning you

But you're not afraid of me

And I can't convince you

You don't know me

You think you got me

But you don't get me

You think you want me

But you don't know what you're getting into

There's so much more to me then what you think you see

So listen to me

Just listen to me

You push me back

I'll push you back

Harder, harder

You scream at me

I'll scream at you

Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder

I'm dangerous, I'm warning you

But you're not afraid of me

And I can't convince you

You don't know me

And the longer that you stay, the ice is melting

And the pain it feels okay, it feels okay (hey)

You push me back

I'll push you back...

You scream at me

I'll scream at you

Louder, louder, louder, louder

Louder, louder, louder, louder

Louder

You push me back

I'll push you back

Harder, harder

You scream at me

I'll scream at you

Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder

I'm dangerous, I'm warning you

But you're not afraid of me

And I can't convince you

And I don't have to

I think you know me", she finishes the last part looking at me.

I smile as some classmates clap loud and she comes to sit down.

"Aren't you glad I made you sing?", I ask.

She frowns at me then smiles. "Maybe just a little."

"You were hiding that voice from me.", I say.

She looks at me and smiles shyly.

The day goes by until some girls walk to us asking us a bunch of questions and I frown just by the look of them.

They just want clout.

I pulled M'Kenna's hand and walked out of the school.

"Thanks for that. Didn't know how long those questions were gonna last for me.", she says.

"Bombarding you with questions... They only want clout without their own talent. It pisses me off.", I say.

 **A/N: comment, vote or share with others who may like this.**


End file.
